Gabriella and Jacob
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella leaves Albuquerque to meet Jacob.


Jacob: Hi Gabriella.

Gabriella: Hey, Jacob.

Jacob: Are you still going out with Troy Bolton

Gabriella: No, we are not going out anymore, Jacob. It turns out he was cheating on me with Sharpay.

Jacob: Oh my gosh! I feel really sorry for what happened between you and Troy.

Gabriella: Seriously he houldn't have done it. But i have my homework to catch up on.

Jacob: Don't let Troy get you down.

Gabriella: I promise you, Jacob.

**Later Gabriella got a call from Taylor. Taylor told Gabriella to go over to her house and talk for an hour.**

Taylor: How was it between you and Jacob?

Gabriella: It was excellent.

Taylor: What happened between you and Troy? I heard he cheated on you for Sharpay.

Gabriella: I saw him in front of the classroom before going into class. He told me that he would see me at lunchtime. And he never showed up. After that he started acting werid around Sharpay.

Taylor: You shouldn't get in contact with him anymore. Even if it was Sharpay wating to talk to you about something important.

Kelsi: Yeah, don't get your hopes up for Troy.

Gabriella: I don't think i gonna have to do with Troy anymore. Because he never calls me to tell me wants happening with him and Sharpay. He forgot about me and thought i wasn't important enough for him.

Taylor: Why did he not think you were important?

Kelsi: Because everytime she tried to talk to Troy. He pushed her away. And he didn't care about Gabriella. The only thing he cared about is Sharpay.

Taylor: That's why.

Gabriella: Yes, that is why he never got in contact with me.

Taylor: You should try to talk to him again?

Gabriella: Okay, i'll try. But if Troy doesn't answer i gonna ask him why he never kept in contact with me.

Kelsi: Good idea, Gabriella.

**Next day.**

Troy: Hi, Sharpay.

Sharpay: Hi, Troy.

Gabriella: Troy can i talk to you?

Troy: Sure.

Gabriella: Why didn't you keep in contact with me?

Troy: Gabriella, i moved on. Sharpay was the one who made me happy.

Gabriella: But why choose her over me? What's so special about her anyways?

Troy: Gabriella, look, 2. I love her and i did choose her over you and 2. She's not you 3. She may not be smarter than you. And that is why i choose her over you.

Gabriella: So instead you used me to get to her?

Troy: Yes i did use you.

Gabriella: Troy, i don't care if you used me. But i will say this. Have you ever cared about someone besides Sharpay? You think about it! Because i wasn't the one who felt gulity. It was you the one who let me down!

Troy: Gabriella-

Gabriella: No i don't wanna know. I am gonna tell my mum to move to Forks away from all of the hurt.

Troy: But gabriella-

Gabriella: It's your fualt you got me into this mess, Troy! You made everything worse! From the moment we meet i thought we had something! But i guess i was stupid enough to realise that!

**Gabriella left in a bad mood. But did not have a go at her mum. And to forget Troy and Gabriella. Because she didn't wanna know about Troy and Sharpay anymore. 1 month later her mum moved to Forks to forget all the good times and the bad times they had in Albuqueque. Jacob also moved back to Forks. Because it was his home town.**

Gabriella's mum: Are you happy in Forks Gabriella?

Gabriella: I am happier here in Forks.

Gabriella's mum: Good now. Go for a walk for a little while Gabriella.

Gabriella: Okay, mum. Can i atleast go and get something to eat, while i am out, Mum?

Gabriella's mum: of course you can, Sweetheart.

Gabriella: Bye, Mum

Gabriella's mum: Bye, Gabby.

**Gabriella went out for a walk. But she could feel someone was following her.**

Gabriella: Who's there?

Jacob: It was me Gabriella. Sorry for scaring you and for almost frightening you.

Gabriella: That's okay, Jacob.

Jacob: Taylor told me you moved to Forks.

Gabriella: I had to do what i had to do.

Jacob: I know.

Gabriella: I told my mum was going for some lunch and then i am going back home.

Edward: well, well, well what have we here?

Jacob: Edward, stop being an idiot.

Edward: I'm not an idiot, Jacob.

Jacob: I know you aren't

Gabriella: Guys stop fighting.

Edward and Jacob: Okay, Gabriella.

Gabriella: You've never told me how many friends you've made?

Jacob: that's because you never asked me.

Gabriella: Oh.

Edward: He has made friends with Bella. But we never hear about her.

Gabriella: And why's that, Edward?

Edward: Because she lives back in Jacksonville. With her mum and new step dad.

Jacob: Oh and we also think she might have a new boyfriend.

Edward: Well, she did post that in the letter. She sent to us. But i rather not talk about it for now.

Gabriella: Okay, Edward.

**Gabriella left to go home. And the boys stayed and talked for a whlie after Gabriella left.**

Edward: Why did Gabriella move here, Jacob?

Jacob: Because she had to do what was best for her.

Edward: But why?

Jacob: Because Troy broke her heart. By using her. That's why she moved away. From all the good times and the bad times.

Edward: Poor girl, she must have been hurt by what Troy did to her.

Jacob: I know.

Edawrd: I know too, Jacob.

**The boys left the shop and went to their own homes.**

Gabriella: Hi, mum.

Gabriella's mum. Hi, Gabby.

Gabriella: I think i should go to school.

Gabby's mum: Well, i was thinking the exact same thing. Your starting school tomorrow. And someone copied us and here to.

Gabriella: It was Jacob. And who else has moved here, mum?

Gabby's mum: It was Troy Bolton. He has moved here..

Gabriella: Mum, i thought Troy wouldn't follow us.

Gabby's mum: He didn't come for a reason. He came because he had something to say to you.

Gabriella: Mum, don't you get. Troy never cared about me. He doesn't have to tell me anything important anymore.

Gabby's mum: He doesn't care about you?

Gabriella: Yes he doesn't really care about me, mum.

**After that day Gabriella went to school to see some new friends.**

Jessie: Why don't you come and sit with us?

Gabriella: Okay.

Jessie: Have you met any cute boys, yet?

Gabriella: Just the usual one. But it's Jacob.

Tess: Can i sit with yous? Every table is full.

Jessie: Sure.

Tess: And who's the new girl?

Jessie: Tess, this is Gabriella.

Jason: So, when did you move here, Gabriella?

Gabriella: Jason, i moved from Albuqueque.

Tess: Oh and where's that?

Gabriella: None of your business.

Jessie: Okay. This is going to be an static.

Jason: What do you mean a 'static'?

Jessie: Never mind. What i said about the 'static', Jason.

Jason: Okay.

**Jacob was just going to find Gabriella. When he bumped into her.**

Jacob: Gabriella, are you okay?

Gabriella: I'm okay.

Jacob: Good and i was just coming to find you. And ask you something.

Gabriella: What is it you wanted to ask me about?

Jacob: I know it's just to soon. And what i am trying to say is. That i love you.

Gabriella: I love you too, Jacob.

Jacob: Hey, is it okay if i stay at your house tonight?

Gabriella: Sure, but i have to tell my mum your coming to stay over at our house.

Jacob: Okay, make sure you tell your mum?

Gabriella: I will tell my mum. See you later, Jacob.

Jacob: I'll see you later too, Gabriella.

**Gabriella went home. But someone was following her. And Troy asked Gabriella why she left.**

Troy: Why did you leave?

Gabriella: Troy, just leave me alone.

Edward: She's being serious, Troy.

Carlisle: I think it's best if you left.

Troy: Fine, i will leave then and take that Gabriella.

James: Good. Now go.

**Troy pushed Gabriella down to the ground causing her to bleed out.**

Carlisle: We need to take her home. And tell Jacob to come over to our house rosalie.

Rosalie: Okay i will tell Jacob.

Edward: I can't believe he did that to her. He broke up with her and pushes her to the ground.

James: I know. And Troy is such a git and a user.

Alice: We know James.

Jasper: Do you think Victoria might be able to help us, James?

James: Of course she will be able to help.

Carlisle: Thank you, James.

James: Your welcome, Carlisle.

**The cullens and James took Gabriella to their home. Rosalie went to school the next day.**

Rosalie: Jacob hey can i talk to you?

Jacob: Yeah, you can talk to me, Rosalie.

Rosalie: Well, it's about Gabriella.

Jacob: What happened to Gabriella?

Rosalie: What happened was Troy pushed Gabriella down to the ground and she was bleeding out alot. But don't tell her she's a vampire.

Jacob: Okay, i won't tell Gabriella. But is Gabriella staying with you. Or is her mum adopting her to yous?

Rosalie: Her mum has adopted her to us. Because Carlisle can look after her and you can come and visit.

Jacob: Thank you, or telling me, Rosalie.

Rosalie: Your welcome, Jacob.

**Gabriella wroke up at the Cullens house. Where Carlisle was waiting for her to awaken.**

Carlisle: Do you remember anything?

Gabriella: I remember being pushed by Troy.

Carlisle: You've been adopted to me. Because i am gonna have to look after you.

Gabriella: I know.

Carlisle: Well, i see you later. Jacob wants to talk to you.

Gabriella: I'll see you later too, Carlisle.

**Gabriella went to talk to Jacob. To see what he wanted to talk about.**

Jacob: Hi, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Hi, Jacob.

Jacob: I heard that Troy pushed you to the ground. And Carlisle saved you.

Gabriella: I know. And i hate Troy.

Jacob: We all hate him, Gabriella.


End file.
